The present invention relates to a liquid tank such as a fuel tank of a motor vehicle, and more specifically to an arrangement mounted inside a liquid tank for preventing a liquid surface from lowering below a liquid outlet tube especially during a sharp turn of a vehicle.
Japanese Utility Model provisional publications No. 55-143252 and No. 50-106717 disclose conventional examples of such an arrangement of a fuel tank, both of which require troublesome spot welding and sealing.